webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Kitty/Transcript
episode starts with five birds flying past some trees while they are making bird noises suddenly a animal jumps past who then lands on the floor,snarls and moves forward to a clearing in a bush showing the bears walking past on a log. Panda: So then i messaged her,"How about a sun-date this Sunday?" to another angle. Grizz: Yeah, And? Panda: Never heard back. I think i used too many emojis. Grizz: Aw. that's too bad animal runs past and roars, Then jumps out of a nearly bush and into a hollow log. Panda: So what are you guys doing to day? camera then shows the bears walking towards the log. Grizz: Nothing, Got anything in mind? to side angle. Panda: There's this really cool documentary about anime! bear jumps over log. Panda: Only five hours! bears hear a soft growl and Ice bear stops walking, There eyes grow bigger and they turn the heads towards the log the animal is hiding in. Grizz: Huh? What was that? to angle where bears are looking inside the purring log. Grizz: Panda stick your paw in there and see what it is Panda: what? No,you do it! cuts to animal lying down in log. Grizz: Um, Hey there! to Grizz and panda looking inside log while Ice bear is looking at it on top of the log. Grizz: You okay? to animal. Grizz: Oh my gosh! Its coming out! to panda and Grizz. Panda: What is that thing? cuts to animal who makes it way out of the log revealing a peach colored kitten. Kitty: Meow to Grizz and Panda with large eyes. Grizz and Panda: gasps. Aww! to kitty looking up at the two bears. Panda: Its a little kitty! Kitty: [ tilts head.] Meow! Grizz: Kitty up. Oh, Look at that face! OH! stands up and so does Panda, Ice bear walks over to Panda smiling. Grizz: We have a Internet celebrity in the making! [ Eyes turn back to normal and so does Ice bears] [ Kitty climbs around Grizz and jumps into Pandas arms, Ice bear tilts his head to get a better look, camera cuts to the Kitty touching Pandas fur.] Panda: laughs it tickles! [ Camera cuts to the bears again Panda puts the Kitty on his head.] Panda: [ Eyes go back to normal] Ahh. My body feels like fresh dough. [ Kitty jumps on to Ice bears and Ice bears eyes grow bigger.] Kitty: Meow and lies down. Ice bear: Ice bears cold heart is melting eyes Panda: [ eyes go large and gasps] wait a minute, I'm allergic to cats and yet I don't feel any different, This cat is magical! Can we keep it? Ice bear: Ice bear thinks we need more roommates [ scene change: bears cave] Grizz: Welcome to your new home roomie! is in living room with brothers. This is where we spread most of are time, You know just chilling. walks by his room and stands in the doorway Now this is my room A.K.A the coolest room in the whole cave Kitty: Meow Panda: to his room This is my room! points sometimes this room is off limits. to kitten But your VIP. So the door is always '''open to you.[ Gestures to whole room and Grizz and Ice bear walk off] '''Grizz: and here's the bathroom. Ha, This is where the magic happens [ Grizz goes to fill a bowl with water and places it on the floor where the kitten is lying down. The kitten then gets up, meows and starts drinking. The bears are sitting down around him. Panda is on his phone looking stuff up.] Grizz: So here's the plan. We get a couple pizzas,Chips,Some guac, And watch a couple action films.[ puts paws in the air.] Best party ever! Panda: Wait. This website says that cats only eat cat food. I guess that makes scene. Grizz: Okay to the grocery store! Ha Ha get up and move to door P'anda': Wait, shouldn't he come with us? He probably knows about this then we do? Grizz: Ah, Its all good.to Kitty. lets him adjust to his new home. Kitty: Meow bear fans himself Panda and Grizz: Aww! Panda: Oh,ho,ho! ship: 4 HOURS LATER...clock ticking and the Kitten meows. The bears are outside about to get to their house with their cat food. Grizz: How about whiskers the cat? Nah to simple. How bout Tiger claws? to side view. Panda: Hmm, sounds bit too evil. Grizz: Ah, your right.Okay, I think we can all agree that Thunderbolt is still the best option and Ice bear nod there heads and panda opens the door. We're home little bud- hear a cougar roar and they all gasps and scream as the cougar runs after them. Lucky Panda shuts the door before the cat reaches them,However there's claw marks in the door Grizz: Wow! Cats grow up really fast! move towards the front room window Grizz: Gasps It's a cougar! cougar is one the sofa scratching it Panda: Huh? There's more of em! more cougars show up from different doorway and Thunderbolt comes out from the left side of the scene Thunderbolt: Meow Cougar on the sofa jumps off and walks over to Thunderbolt and licks him twice Grizz: is still looking though the window with his brothers. Whoa! its not eating Thunderbolt or anything.away from window and so does his brothers. It's just treating it like it's its son or something. But why would it do that? All Bears: up at sky OH! here a loud crashing coming from inside and they look back in again seeing one cougar ripping the sofa and another one with Thunderbolt on it back that pushed the sofa over Grizz: Augh! Its headed for the kitchen! bears start painting as they head to the kitchen window, When they get there they see on cougar in the fridge and Thunderbolt on the table playing with a cup. The cougar in the fridge takes Ice bears axe and starts biting it Ice bear: eyes Ice bear's axe. camera then zooms in to the cougar biting the axe. The cougar then walks off to do something else leaving Ice bear's bitten axe on the floor. Ice bear: Ice bear will avenge you. to run forward Grizz: onto a struggling Ice bear and stops him from breaking the window. No,No,No,No,No! Its too late, Bro. Its cougar-town! Panda: Ah! Did I close my room?! starts Panting as he starts running to his bed room window. Grizz and Panda follow behind Panda: Phew! That was scary. Well there no way they can open my Door, So... Grizz: '''Uh, Pan-Pan '''Panda: to Grizz Huh? that moment the door handle starts rattling and it opens slowly,Thunderbolt is hanging onto it and his family of cougars start walking into panda's room. One of the cougars goes over to laptop. Panda: Oh,No,No,No,No! Not the laptop! I'm still working on my memoir! same cougar put its paws on the table and starts reading Pandas memoir which is titled "Life in black and white." which also has a picture of panda wearing a orange scarf. The cougar then gets bored,Yawns and walks off. Panda: Well, That was unnecessary, I mean it was only a first draft. bears then hear another cougar who's head is under panda's bed. Panda: Oh, Please,Oh no! cougar pulls out Miki-Chan, Panda's body pillow Panda: gasps Miki-Chan! same cougar lies down next to the body pillow and Purrs while Thunderbolt meows and climbs on top off it. While he is mewing hes shaking the part where Miki-Chan face is printed. Panda: sobbing Oh, Miki-Chan! away from the window and his brother put their attention to Panda. That's It! They have gone to far! Grizz: Yeah! This is our home! Ice bear: Ice bears casa. hand No es su casa. Grizz: But how are we going to get rid of these cougars? Panda: Not a problem. out phone from behind back and starts tapping the phone. We'll just do some research. starts looking on everyone's tube. On the search bar he has put "How to get cougars out of house." Nope, No down. nope, Nope nothing on cougars. But there a ton of cat videos. Grizz: at Panda's phone. Huh. Well, Cougars are just bigger cats, Right? Panda: Yeah, I guess Grizz: Well,Then, Its time its time to learn everything about cats. synth pop music plays while the bears are watching cat videos. The first one they watch is a cat playing a keyboard. Ice bear is writing stuff down while panda is holding his phone. Ice bear and Grizz nod there heads. The scene changes to the bear shed and Ice bear opens the door with his brothers behind him. He picks up a old keyboard and blows on it to get the dust off. The next video is a cat playing with wool. Then two more cats pop out and meows. Grizz then starts looking for some wool.The next video is cats popping bubble rap. Panda goes to do find some and finds some in a box. He pops some of it and smiles. The last video is about laser pointers and cats chasing them. Panda then downloads one on his phone. However its taking ages to do so. Grizz tapes some magazines to his arms. Panda puts a hat on his head. Ice bear puts on some trousers with a belt that says "Ice." Grizz puts swimming googles on, Panda puts some books on his knees, Ice bear puts face paint on and gloves as well. The bears all each take a walkie talkie and hide in a bush. music plays. Grizz: walkie talkie to mouth. Grizz to bros talkie sound Coast is clear! Panda: Grizz, we're right next to you, I... Grizz: Panda and holds walkie talkie over head as he moves his arm back and fort. Pan-Pan, Pan-Pan, Pan-Pan! talkie sound. bear holds up his own walkie talkie. Panda: Ugh. [ holds up walkie talkie and it makes that same sound.] Panda to Grizz, hear you loud and clear. talkie sound. Grizz: Awesome [ walkie talkie sound and all bears put down their walkie talkie down. Grizz then turns to Ice bear and makes hand signals, Grizz does the same with panda. Panda nods and looks worried who goes of screen one direction while Ice bear goes of the other way. Grizz puts the snorkel into his mouth and spins as he disappears into the bush.] Panda: slowly to front door and pulls out walkie talkie which makes a sound. I'm at the front door out to open it. initiating phase one. talkie sound. Ahh away from door and camera cuts to Grizz holding his walkie talkie which make a sound. Phase one is complete! talkie sound. Grizz: Nice one, Pan-Pan. talkie sound and Grizz puts it down and pulls out a ball of red string. Fire in the hole! end of sting then throws it as he grunts. The ball of string lands just around the front door which gets the attention of a cougar who was siting on the sofa as well as Thunderbolt . The cougar growls and Thunderbolt meows. The cougar growls again and goes after it. Thunderbolt meows again and does the same. Grizz watches from the safety of the bush, the cougar starts growling again and it tilts his head while Thunderbolt joins it. The cougar pokes it with the end of its paw who then picks it up, roles on it back and plays with it. Thunderbolt watches as he puts his paws on the cougar belly. Soft music plays and Grizz gasps and pops his head out of the top of his hiding place Yes! Its working! down to pick up walkie talkie as it makes a sound. Grizz to Panda, the yam is in the chicken coop cuts to Panda who makes his way out of a different bush. I repeat the yam is in the chicken coop. Panda: talkie sound. Roger that. Initiating phase two talkie sound. cuts to Panda crawling Panda: This one's for Miki-chan a bubble cougar has a pillow with Miki-chan then drops it cougar walks to it and smells it then pops a bubble cougar looks if anyone is there cougar steps on it and plays with it Panda: Phase two is a success! Over! We took the bait.talkie sound Grizz: Here your loud and clear. over to panda How's your situation, little bro, over? talkie sound, scene cuts to Ice bear crawling up a hill from the back. He holds up the walkie talkie Ice bear: Ice bear is in position, over. [ Walkie talkie sound, Ice bear stands up and holds a keyboard that is raped up in a rope. He puts his 'finger' on the play button and the keyboard say "SONG PLAY" Yankee Doodle plays on the electronic keyboard and Ice bear moves his head from side to side. he hangs it over the kitchen and waves it around. A cougar puts it head up that has what looks like to be pink frosting around its lips, yowls. The cougar licks its lips while it growls. Ice bear is seen on the top of his house holding a fishing rod as Yankee doodle continues to play, its cuts to the cougar again who is moving closer and closer to the keyboard which leaves the window the cougar is staring at suddenly. The cougar is confused and stops. The door opens and it turns it head, The keyboard is seen hanging over there now. It cuts to Ice bear who is running away with the keyboard. Holding his walkie talkie.] Ice bear is Bringing party to you. [ Cougar is seen chasing after him. Ice bear runs past the two cougars who are playing with the ball of red sting and the bubble wrap. he drops it and the cougar that was chasing after him stops and is plunking keyboard notes.] bears all run up to each other in front of their house and panting. Grizz: Did we do it? and his brothers look other to the cougars engaged in there things Aw, They're pretty cute puts his paws near his mouth When they're playing like that. become worried. okay, now! run to there house. The cougars notice this and start growling. They leave the objects alone. All the bears scream as the run into their house. They shut the door and one of the cougars jump on the door and jumps back. Cuts to the bears all panting. We're alive. Grizz and Panda: We're alive! put their hands in the air, Ice bear does the same. Panda: down,picks up Miki-chan and hugs it. Oh, Miki-chan, Your samurai has arrived! the cougars jump thew the windows breaking them, They roar. Panda drops Miki-chan. and Grizz and Panda scream while Ice bear looks worried. The cougars run after the bears as they run around there house. Grizz jumps on the couch and is surrounded. Panda: Grizz! cougar bites Grizz's arm where a magazine is. Panda: Oh, no Grizz! onto Ice bear. We gotta do something! phone buzzes. huh... My phone? phone out that is on the downloading page of the laser pointer. Which is finished. Its has five stars.Some reviews include, Katie s "Great app! Cured my illness.! Tom z "Good stuff." And Matt o "Good ooo!" The Phone beeps and the downloading bar changes to a open button. Its the laser pointer app! We can use this! puts his paw on the open button and the app opens. He presses the red button in the middle of the app, It beeps again and it transmits a laser from the phone to the floor. Ah...oh! laser to wall. Cougars stop growling a look to the wall. Category:Season 3 Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:A to Z Category:Season 3 Transcripts